The Island of Forbidden Love
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: Giroro and Natsumi and the rest of the armpit platoon went on vacation to a mysterious island, A storm suddenly appears and scatted everyone around the island and Natsumi and Giroro are lost together, will Giroro finally confess his love for Natsumi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 1**

**Natsumi's POV**

"Are you sure this Island is safe Fuyuki?" I ask, It was pretty late around 8:00 I think, My brother came home after spending the day with Momoka. Apparently she invited us to a Island and wanted us to all come and have fun, she gave a pamphlet to Fuyuki that had a brief history on it.

"Yeah Momoka said is filled with Mystery Natsumi!" Fuyuki exclaimed in enticement

(sigh)"Fine, How long are we going to stay there?" I asked, I was not so sure about this Island that Momoka wanted us to go to, It said on the paper the Island was abandoned so it gave me chills but the good sis I am willing to go along with this.

"Momoka says that we will stay there for a week or so" He stated even though he still couldn't hide his excitement

I look at the paper again, Still unsure about this. I guess my mom found out i didn't like it very much.

"Sweetie, Just relax k?" She giggled, "Just think as it as a Mini Vacation"

"Alright, So when are we going?" I asked

"Momoka said we are going tomorrow" Fuyuki said happily

"Alright I will get packing," I start "You too Fuyuki, Oh and don't forget to tell the frogs"

"K Natsumi!" Fuyuki yelled because I was already making my way upstairs.

I walk to my room and started packing, Once I was done I decided to tell Koyuki to come with us tomorrow. I lie in bed and I still have an uneasy feeling about this trip. I change to my Pj's and go to sleep.

**_I is done with chapter 1! yes! I hope you like the start of it! took me a bit but was worth it even though it was short...Anyways Hope this got you wanting to read more because there will be crazy stuff happening in le future!_**

_Miku-Chan out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 2**

**Natsumi's POV**

My eyes flutter open as the sun rays hit them. I stood up and yawn, I look at my clock its 8:04, I stretch a bit and got up.

_Today the day we go to the island _I thought.

I picked out a pink tank-top with flowers coming out of the corner and wore a soft yellow shorts, as usual I made my hair tied into pigtails. I snatched my suitcase and headed down stairs to make breakfast for everyone, I decided to make pancakes. Once done I went to wake up Fuyuki. I ran upstairs and open the door to Fuyuki's bedroom.

"Fuyuki! Wake up!" I yelled loud enough for him to wake up

"Hm?" Fuyuki groaned, still half asleep

"Come on and get dress, I made pancakes for everyone." I said

"Got it sis.." He yawned

I roll my eyes and head downstairs again. I remember to call Koyuki but i realize she doesn't have a phone. _I need to get her a phone.._ I thought.

"Hi Natsumi!" Koyuki exclaimed as her pop out of the ceiling

"AHH! Koyuki! Don't scare me like that!" I said, _And I need to tell her to stop popping out of nowhere too.. _I add to myself

"Oh Koyuki! I wanted to tell you something!" I finally remember, " Do you want to come on a little vacation with us at an Island?"

Koyuki jump down from the ceiling and gave me a bone crushing hug..

"YES!" Exclaimed Koyuki in delight still in grasp of me

"Great! Now can i please breath?" I gasped

"Oops sorry Natsumi!" She said as she let go of me

"Alrighty then, Go and pack we leave in 2 hours" I manage to say

"k Natsumi I will tell Dororo to come to!" She said while dashing out the backdoor

I shake my head and gave a little laugh, I walk into the kitchen again and saw that everyone was eating and their stuff was on the couches. Though Giroro was outside cooking some sweet potatoes. I decide to see if he can give me one, my stomach made a small noise, yep I was hungry, I open the door and greet him.

"Hey Giroro!" I greeted him with a small smile

"Ah! Natsumi!" He jumped

_Was it just me or is Giroro blushing? Naw probably just the sun._ I thought to myself.

"Hey Giroro," I say as I sit down next to him, " Can I have-" He cuts me off and hands me a Sweet potato

"Thanks!" I took a bit and it was _delicious _"Wow Giroro these taste amazing!"

"Umm no problem" He said, He looked the other direction to hide his blushing face

After I finish my sweet potato, Momoka came to pick us up. We drove to her huge mansion and took a helicopter.

_Looks like its going to be a long ride.. _I thought to myself as I look out the window where there was a ocean as far as the eye could see.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Sergeant Frog!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Keroro POV**

"Kero Kero Kero! So Fuyuki when are we going to land?" I ask

"In about 10 mins or so" He kept his eyes out the window trying to see if he spots the island, "Why?"

"Just wondering" I smile innocently

_Stupid Pekoponians, Kururu's "If I can control the weather" gun, I can create the biggest Tornado ever. I can payback Natsumi for all of the times she stole my precious Gunpla! Kero Kero Kero! _I thought to my self evily.

_This is the Pilot speaking, The plane is having technical difficulties, So everyone hold on!_

The plane starting to flash red lights and said WARNING PREPARE FOR CRASH LANDING. It starting to shake and everyone was screaming, the only thing i remember is screaming and taking my Gunpla to safety.

**Giroro's POV**

Once the Alarms started to go off, I quickly tried to find Natsumi, I saw Keroro just ran to the bathroom with his Gunpla crying.

_Idiot _I thought to my self, I quickly find Natsumi curled up in a ball in tears. It broke my heart to see her like this, But before I could try to comfort her...

_***BOOM* CRASH***_

Everything went black...

_**Srry for a late chapter... Flippen school is a pain in the butt!**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoy **_

_Miku-Chan out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Fog!**

**Chapter 4**

"Everyone duck for cover!" Giroro ordered

Thunder roared in the distance, Lighting struck the left wing of the plane an made a thunderous noise. The lighting traveled through the plane cutting off the lights. All systems failed and soon began to Nose dive heading straight into the ocean._** (Yeah Kururu didn't go if your wondering)**_

"Miss Momoka!" Paul ran toward her and held her to protect her. Momoka was to scared to care and started crying.

Fuyuki just passed out, Tamama was crying with serg and Mois in the Bathroom, and Natsumi was curled into a ball in tears...

Seconds remained before the plane hit the water, Giroro toke the hand of Natsumi and clenched his eyes a waiting the disaster.

**_*Sploosh* *Boom!*_**

What seemed like hours...

**Natsumi's POV**

I wake up and slowly lift myself up to a sitting position. I feel sand under me, I blink a couple of times and look around and see everyone washed up. I grin happily and dashed toward them, I ran to Fuyuki first and shake him a bit.

"Oww my head.." He goaned sitting up in pain

I hug him, "Thank god your okay, Now come and help me wake up the others." I said quickly walking toward Giroro which btw was laying on his face.

_After 10 minutes of complains and groans later..._

We finally woke up everyone, Paul had some bandages so we patched everyone up. We saw the plane wreck a couple yards away from us so we decided to get all of the supplies that we could. Though Keroro found something that made him laugh, I decide to ignore it and help what is useful out of the plane.

**Keroro's POV**

_Kero Kero Kero I have found 'If you can control the weather' gun under some rubbish, It only as a scratch or two but it seems to be fine, Next time i won't let it out in the open where Tamama will sit.. _I thought to myself, faceplaming.

I bury it under the sand and put a piece of metal over it to save it for later, That is when my new plan comes to action... Kero kero kero!

_**O M G What will Keroro do? what is his plan? Is his plan even worth it? Probably not... :3**_

_**I wanted to give special thanks to Nella Siphron for inspiring me to write FanFics and Its an honor for me that you like this story! Thx you!**_

**_Anyways Miku-Chan out!_**__


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 5**

**Natsumi's POV**

"Paul, Do you think you can fix the Transmitter on the Plane?" I asked

"Yes, But it will take a few days, 5 to be exact" He replied

"Alright, Fuyuki and Momoka get fire wood," I ordered. "Koyuki and Dororo can you get food?"

"Yes Natsumi!" Koyuki grinned. "Come on D!"

Dororo nodded and dashed to the forest.

"Frog and Tamama get BIG leaves so we can use them as beds," The frog nodded and ran with Tamama to get what I said. "Me and Giroro will Gather any Heath kits left on the plane and/or supplies we have might miss."

Everyone nodded and went to go off with their duties. I looked at Giroro and gave him a nod. We went to the Plane again to scavenge the leftover supplies. After an hour We manage 3 Heath kits, Some food, and some survival items like Knifes and lighters. Fuyuki and Momoka got a ton of fire wood, The Frog and Tamama did a good job too, They set up the beds and Paul got the fire started with the lighters we found.

I lay down and look at the sky, Thousands of stars shining above me. beautiful. I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

**Yay! A new chapter has arrived at the station! Toot toot! Srry for the shortness I have to make a new Chap to EEP.**

**Anyways Miku-Chan Out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 6**

**Keroro POV**

I look around and see if anyone is still awake. I wake up Tamama for my next step of my plan...

"Wake up!" I whisper harshly

Tamama scratches his eyes for a second and looks at me surprise.

"Serg? What do you need?" He asked groggily

"Come on its part 2 of the plan!" I whisper excitingly

He gave me a nod and stood up. We walked toward the place where I hind the gun.

"Serg, No offence but is it really necessary to do this? I mean we are already lost in an island" He pointed out

"YES! HAVE YOU EVERY GOT POUNDED FROM NATSUMI!?" I yell angrily, I aimed the gun at Natsumi and pulled the trigger. Suddenly I saw leaves and sand starting to build up, spiraling around forming my tornado, I smile devilishly.

At a spit second I felt I was flying and... A bit dizzy. I looked around and i notice something was off...

I WAS PICKED UP BY MY OWN TORNADO!

"KEEEERRRRROOOOOOO!"

Everyone was flying and I heard yelling...

"STUPID FROG!"

"FUYUKI!"

"MISS MOMOKA!"

"NATSUMI!"

"D!"

"MISS KOYUKI!"

"SERG!"

...

**I AM SOO SOORRRYYY! I had tons of homework so I couldn't write chapters! Hope this makes it up!**

-Miku-Chan OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Chapter 7**

**Natsumi's POV**

I wake up with a mouth full of sand, I cough until everything is out of my mouth. Fear ran through me, I knew i was at the same island but WHERE was the matter; I don't even know how big this island is for crying out loud! I stand up and look around some more and spot a red lump near the shore. My skip a beat when i recognized it was Giroro! I quickly dash to him and pick him up to see if his conscious.

"Giroro?"

**Giroro's POV**

I hear my sweet Natsumi's voice lingering in my head...

"Giroro? GIRORO! WAKE UP!" I bolt right up to see I'm face to face with Natsumi; I blush ferociously. She pulls me into a hug that nearly killed me.

"Oh thank goodness your still alive!" She said happily

_She was worried about me?_ I ogle

She puts me down and her happy expression quickly turned to pure rage.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT STUPID FROG I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She screams angrily

I swore my heart melted a little at her anger.

"Save some for me too; I like to get my hand on Keroro" I growled

I heard her sigh in disappointment, "Well lets search for a while before it gets dark"

"Which way?" I asked

"hmmm That way" She points west. "If it gets dark, we will need to make camp k?"

I nod in agreement, "All right"

_After an hour the sun started to set._

"We will stop here for tonight..." she started to gather wood near edge of the forest. I decide to make some beds; I gather 4 big elephant leaves and made them into beds. She makes a fire pit and lights it. She settles down into the bed i made.

"Thanks Red, I would probably be scared if you weren't around with me." She yawned and fell asleep

I was in utter shock at her praise and my cheeks felt like erupting volcanoes.I gently curled up and went to sleep.

**I bet he dreamed about Natsumi, Hehehe! Merrow everyone hope you like this chapy!**

-Miku-chan OUT!


End file.
